workingimaginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Aspen Nepsa
Hey!! I'm Aspen Nepsa daughter of the one and only sea god, Poseidon. My mother's name is Lily and I have thee...ok, four including Percy, brothers. Percy is the oldest, he is just my half brother though. He is just another child of Poseidon, so that would only make him my half brother. Lure is one of my full-blooded brothers. Then there's Evan and finally Carrero. I have sea blue eyes, blonde hair, I am 5'4", and I am currently 14 years old. My friends...well, there's a lot of them. Let's just start with my best friends. There's Odyssey Lilhar, Odette Stone, Catherine Sanchez, Demay Berk, Rowen, Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood and Jasper. I have a lot of other "friends" but they are not like my "best friends," like ones who I talk to often. Some of them are Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Selina Boreguard, Charles Beckendorf, and others who I don't care to mention. My enemies at camp are everyone in the Ares cabin ecept for Jasper. Mainly Clarisse, she is the leader. She is also just like her dad, she makes you feel mad every time you get near her. My enemies who are gods are Ares, AMPHITRITE, Hera, Mr. D, sorta Zeus, Aphrodite, and Apollo. Any other god who I haven't mentioned, I'm cool with. I have magic powers!!! Duh, doesn't every halfblood? Ok, I can do anything with water that I will it to do. I also have a magic sword, bracalet, & necalace. I can also breathe underwater, and create underwater bubbles for those of you who can't breathe underwater. I can also talk to horses, and anything related to them like Zebras, I can also talk to sea life, and I can make water appear anywhere that I wish. Anything I haven't covered so far? This is the random papragraph, here are just some random things about me. I am Dyxlecsic and have ADHD. The Dyxlecsia is because my mind is hardwired to ancient Greek and the ADHD is beacause that helps me with my amazing battle reflexes. Also, you don't want to make me mad, or you might be walking home absolutely drenched!! I am strongest when I am near or in water, so if we were on the beach, that wouldn't be a good place to fight me. Mr. D also thinks that I ADORE him (not true) I just act like that so that he gives me whatever I ask, and he NEVER threatenes to turn me ito a dolphin. Amphitrite is Poseidon's evil goddess wife who made my mom go crazy and it was because of Amphitrite that my mom is now DEAD!!! She is sooo EVIL!!!!!!!!!! So there's just a little something about me and my life!!! I will be posting other pages soon, so keep an eye out!!!! May the gods be with you, ~Aspen Nepsa~ Hey!! Here are some links to my friends' sites on this wikia!!!!! Odessey Lilhar Odette Stone Cattherine Sanchez '' ''ENJOY!!!!!! Category:Aspen's Awesome Friends!!! Who she would die for!!! Category:Aspen's Many Adventures With her Friends!!!